


Sheith Kinktober

by CelestialSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, or - Freeform, overuse of the word "slut" probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: Kinktober 2019 with everything Sheith! Each chapter will be titled with the prompts. If any additional tags are needed they'll be added to the tag list and also at the beginning of the chapter. Let's have some fun!





	1. Day 4: Gags, Cunnilingus, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> dom/sub undertones or light dom/sub, semi-public sex (in an office), and overuse of the term "slut" for Keith, gags, vaginal fingering. Keith is a trans man in this chapter, but I'll be using afab language for his genitalia.

This skirt is his favorite. It’s high-waisted and lime green with black, pink, and white lines across it. The hem ends just past his ass. Keith had bought it, spur of the moment, knowing Shiro would love it. As the work day drew to a close, Keith had slipped into a nearby bathroom and shimmied into the skirt. He was careful not to be seen making his way towards the admiral’s office. While knocking, he looks around to ensure nobody saw him. The coast is clear.

“Enter.” Shiro’s voice is gruff with frustration and Keith knows he planned this for the perfect day. The door closes with an audible click. “Wha-” Shiro trails off when he finally looks up. He blinks rapidly several times and his mouth drops open slightly. “K-Keith!” Shiro shakes his head as if to clear it. “What are you doing?” He moves to stand, but Keith quickly crosses the room and stops him with a hand on the larger man’s shoulder. 

“It’s a surprise.” Keith leans close to kiss Shiro, but he’s stopped by a hand. 

“Woah, Keith, we can’t do this here!” The admiral looks over Keith’s shoulder as if expecting someone to walk in at any moment. Keith huffs, indigent. 

“Look, Shiro, almost everyone has already left this wing.” The _except you_ is implied. “Besides, wouldn’t you like to see what’s up my skirt?” He curls his fingers around the hem and drags it up his thighs slowly. Shiro’s gaze turns predatory as he follows the movement. __

_ _

_ _ “Fine.” Keith blinks and suddenly both of his hands are trapped behind his back in one of Shiro’s. “We’ll do this, but we’ll do this my way.” Shiro stands to tower over Keith. He traps Keith’s chin between a finger and thumb. “Follow my rules and you’ll get what you want.” Shiro bends down to whisper gruffly in Keith’s ear, “but if you don’t, you’ll leave with nothing.” _ _

_ _

_ _ Keith’s breath shudders out of him. “Okay.” Shiro nips his ear. _ _

_ _

_ _ “The only rule. You must stay quiet. If you’re wanting to do this. In my office. Risking my job.” His hand tightens around Keith’s wrists making the bones creak. “Then you make sure no one will hear you.” Shiro bites out. Keith whimpers at the harsh tone. “Nod if you understand me.” Keith nods quickly, almost frantically. He’s so desperate for this. Desperate for Shiro. _ _

_ _

_ _ Shiro whirls him around and pulls him back against his chest. Keith’s arms are pinned between them and even if he wanted to move, he couldn’t. Warm skin is on his thighs and Keith shivers when he’s exposed to the air. He doesn’t have to wait long for the hand to cup his mound. _ _

_ _

_ _ “Not wearing any panties? Slut.” Shiro sounds so dismissive that Keith whimpers. No, he didn’t do it to be bad, he didn’t wear panties for easy access! He opens his mouth to say as much, but Shiro cuts him off. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. You’re supposed to be quiet, remember?” The condescending tone drips from Shiro’s words. “I really can’t trust you to be quiet, can I?” Hands wrangle Keith’s gloves off. “Open your mouth, slut.” Obediently, his mouth drops open and his gloves are being shoved inside. Keith chokes for a moment, but pushes the feeling back. The leather is salty from his own sweat. “That’s better. Stay just like this.” _ _

_ _

_ _ A warm hand is back under his skirt and fingers tease at his folds. They’re plump and engorged with blood. Keith’s pussy is so wet it’s dripping down his thighs. The fingers spread the slick up to his clit. He’s so sensitive that the touch is like a lightning bolt through his groin. Keith would pant if he could, but he makes up for it by breathing heavily through his nose. His harsh breathing sounds loud in the quiet room, but Shiro doesn’t say anything about it. Two fingers plunge deep into him and he groans around the fabric in his mouth. He bites down on the leather to try and muffle himself. _ _

_ _

_ _ Slick sounds fill the office as Shiro stretches him open on four fingers. “You hear that? Even your greedy little cunt can’t stay quiet. So desperate for me. Desperate for my cock. Am I correct?” Keith’s words are garbled by a mouthful of leather, so he nods quickly. The rapid movement makes his hair bounce around his head and his bangs tickle his face. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you?” Thick fingers expertly find his g-spot and a muffled moan escapes him. Next thing he knows, the fingers are gone and he’s clenching around nothing. He’s so empty. The side of his ass is swatted and a wet smear is left on the fabric of his skirt. “That’s what I thought. I thought I told you to be quiet.” Keith swallows a whimper and bows his head. _ _

_ _

_ _ Shiro backs off and heavily falls back into his chair and the admiral’s floating prosthetic keeps him in place. Keith’s skirt is pushed up till his ass is fully exposed; The air is chilly against his wet cunt and he shivers at how exposed he feels. He doesn’t have to wait for long at least. Hot breath warms his skin before Shiro’s mouth is on him. Soft kisses are pressed along his folds and up to his clit. Keith wants to beg so badly, wants to beg for Shiro just to fill him up again, to fuck him full of cum. There’s suddenly fingers in his hair and his head is pulled back, forcing him into an arch. He becomes aware of the sound in the room and realizes he’s been whining loudly. _ _

_ _

_ _ “Tsk. You’re still too loud.” Fingers wind tighter in his hair and _tug_. “I told you, if you wanted to do this here, you needed to stay quiet. Obey the rules or you leave without cumming.” Keith whimpers around the glove in his mouth, knowing he can’t be loud, but it’s so hard. Especially when Shiro’s tongue is on his cunt. With a sigh, Shiro stands and Keith’s hands are released. Shiro’s flesh hand helps massage his wrists and the gloves are taken from his mouth. Saliva drips in long strings to the floor. ___ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ “Daddy, please-” _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ “That’s enough.” Keith’s skirt is pulled back down and the mess between his thighs is wiped up by Shiro’s hand. Said appendage is brought to his mouth and Keith’s slick shines on the palm. “Clean up your mess.” _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ “Daddy,” he whines, but Shiro doesn’t acknowledge him. With a whimper he opens his mouth and laves Shiro’s hand. It’s so big, the entirety of the hand is the size of Keith’s face. He’s reminded, once again, how big Shiro is compared to him. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ “There you go, lick it up.” A kiss is tenderly pressed to his temple and Keith does as he was told. Once Shiro’s hand is no longer shining with slick, but with Keith’s spit, Shiro allows him to stop. “Go to my quarters. Wait for me there.” Shiro sends him off with a smack to the ass._ _ _


	2. Day 5: Bondage, Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under negotiated kink (begging)

The rope wrapped around him is just on the right side of rough. His squirming makes it drag against him just right; Shiro can already feel places where his skin has been rubbed raw. The door clicks open and a shadow falls over him.

“Are you ready yet?” Shiro’s been sitting in the dark so long that the light is blinding. He can only make out the silhouette of Keith in the too-bright doorway. He watches Keith cross the distance from the door to the bed, before he’s turning his head away. Shiro can’t move much other than that. Keith had expertly tied Shiro up earlier, to the point to where Shiro couldn’t move anything other than his head. If he tried to move his arms or legs the ropes would tighten everywhere, especially around the base of his dick. 

Calloused fingers trace his shin before it’s settled somewhere more expected. They teasingly press on the vibe that’s strapped to Shiro’s thigh. It’s placed so that it’s laying flush with Shiro’s dick; the tip of the vibe rests just under Shiro’s cockhead. 

When Shiro doesn’t answer, Keith lets out a “tsk,” and cranks up the vibrations. Shiro cries out, trying to arch against it, doesn’t know if he wants to press into or away from the feeling. It’s too much. Especially after laying immobile with low vibrations for so long. It’s overwhelming. His attempt at writhing does nothing to help. It only tightens the rope on his cock, keeping him from cumming. 

“Keith!” It escapes against Shiro’s will. Drug out from deep in his chest. He’s panting, sweat dripping off his forehead. 

“I told you, you only need to beg.” Keith thumbs at Shiro’s leaking tip, dragging the pre down the side of his dick. “Beg me and I’ll let you cum.” Keith retracts his hand and doesn’t touch Shiro anywhere else. It’s torture in its own right. 

Shiro whimpers, straining against his bonds, but he won’t do it. He won’t beg. If only Keith would just touch him. If only Keith would just let him cum! But no, Keith wants him to beg. Well he won’t. He won’t give Keith what he wants. Not that easily. 

Keith must see the look on his face and tuts. “Fine have it your way.” He racks the vibrations up another setting.” Just let me know when you’re ready to beg.” It’s silent for a moment, then the door opens and shuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying yourself! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AstronautMoose)


End file.
